Estoy Enamorado De Mi Enemigo
by Blackie-99
Summary: Butters esta enamorado de una chica llamada Jenny, pero el es muy tímido para decir sus sentimientos hacia a ella y los dos no saben la identidad del uno y el otro. Parejas hetero y posibles peleas.
1. Capítulo 1: La pelea

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este Fic gracias a Luis Carlos por sus ideas en su Fic "INDECISIÓN" y los que quieran pueden pasar por su historia.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

* * *

**Estoy Enamorado De Mi ****Propia **Enemiga.

**Butters X Jenny (Kenny)**

**Summary: **Butters esta enamorado de una chica llamada Jenny, pero los dos no saben la identidad del uno y el otro.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La pelea y tomándose valor para una persona especial.**

**Mysterion POV (Es el primer POV que hago de el /ella, nah de cualquier forma (?)):**

Estaba en lo alto de un edificio, sentada al borde y contemplando la ciudad, pero tambien estaba manteniendo la calma de todo South Park, ese es el trabajo de toda una heroína, era una noche muy bonita y tambien tranquila, esperando el momento que algún rufián cometa un crimen, pero lo que mas me cansa es que un villano llamado el **"Profesor Caos"** siempre aparece cuando yo termino de detener a los criminales. El es quien hace MUCHAS pero MUCHAS desgracias, siempre peleamos, pero el siempre se encabrona porque yo siempre le gano en ello, sabiendo de las cuantas veces que he derrotado a varios villanos, en especial un tal villano llamado **"El Coon"**, cuando este y yo peleamos se pone igual que Caos, encabronado, me gusta como reacciona. Que idiota, ademas el no tiene los cojones como para alcanzarme ya que este pendejo es muy gordo y se cansa. ¡Ja ja ja! Pero que pen—...

**— Nos volvemos a encontrar, Mysterion** — Me dijo una voz interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, conocía es a voz es de...—.

**— Caos** — Le dije mientras me volví hacia a el, preparándome para pelear — **¿Hasta cuando dejaras de fastidiarme?**

**— ¡JA! Que no es obvio, voy terminar contigo de una vez por todas **— Me dijo y yo solo rodé los ojos, con esta ya van 36 veces que me viene diciendo eso—.

**— ¿Lo dices porque siempre te encabronas cuando te gano en las peleas? **— Le dije, con lo burlona que soy y el solamente se puso rojo que obviamente era de furia —.

**— ¡Ahora si! ¡Toma esto!** — Dijo ya bastante furioso para luego darme un puñetazo directo a la cara haciendo que yo cayera en el suelo, adolorida —.

**— Ah...**— Gemí un poco debido al dolor, limpiándome la sangre que tenia en la boca por el golpe, me volví hacia a el — **¡Oye Caos! ¡Si tanto quieres terminar conmigo de una vez! ¡Pues ahora te tocara atraparme, si es que puedes! — **Dicho esto empece a saltar de edificio en edificio **—.**

**— Grrr...**

Seguí saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que este imbécil se canse, pero parece que no se quiere dar por vencido, yo hacia este tipo de cosas para hacer que mis enemigos se cansen tan rápido. Deje de saltar hasta que vi a Caos el no te estaba cansado, me miro con una sonrisa maléfica y me dijo:

**— ¿Que te pasa, perra? ¿Acaso te vas a dar por vencida? ****— **Me dijo en tono burlon — .

Yo tan solo rodé los ojos, ese comentario me dio bastante risa y le dije:

**************— Oh no, al contrario, me detuve para...¡Hacerte esto! ****— **Luego de decirle eso, levante mi pierna y era obvio lo que iba a hacer, le di una fuera patada en el estomago y este grito del dolor a pesar de la falta de aire — .

**— ¡AAHHHHHH! ****— **Grito de agonía— .

Después de esa fuerte patada, acto seguido le di fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, logre sentir el ruido de sus huesos romperse y de esta le salia mucha sangre pero muchísima, luego de hacerle eso, me voltee para irme lo mas lejos, pero no sin antes de despedirme de este y le dije un **"Adiós, pendejo debilucho"**, de ahí me fui, es obvio que nadie puede contra mi.

**— ¡NO CREAS QUE TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA, MALDITA RAMERA DE CALLE! ****— **Me grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero yo solo lo ignore **********— .**

_Que estúpido..._

**Fin del POV Mysterion**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, el joven Butters Stotch, de 15 años, guardaba sus cosas en su casillero y sacaba los materiales que necesitaba para la próxima clase que le tocaba, se sentía algo dolido, en su mente estaba Caos y este se quejaba por haber perdido contra una chica, estuvo a punto de irse al salón de clases, pero había algo que hizo que el rubio claro se pusiera rojo como un tomate hasta tambien hacia que este se pusiera tímido y sudando. ¿Porque motivo pues...?

Se había quedado embobado cuando vio una chica de cabellos rubios, largos hasta por debajo de la cintura, ojos celestes, su cuerpo era de 10, la joven venia vestida con unas botas marrones, una falda MUY corta color naranja y seguido por una parka del mismo color que la falda, su nombre era Jenny McCormick, de la misma edad que el joven rubio, es unas de las chicas mas guapas y tambien se podría decir que ella ya se acostado con varios chicos, caminaba en medio de los pasillos, volviéndose a los chicos, esta les dijo un _**"Hola guapos" **_y eso hacia que varios que varios de ellos se quedaran en el mismo estado que el rubio, ya que algunos les salia baba y otros con grandes hemorragias nasales, en cuanto a las chicas, estas estaban envidiosas de que ella tuviera ese cuerpo y mencionar que tenia grandes pechos. Estas susurraron un_ **"Maldita puta suertufa" **_ya quieran los celos. El rubio cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella, todo se va al carajo, ya que este es bastante tímido y eso hacia que Caos en su mente se queje por eso.

Butters suspiro y dijo que hoy seria el día en que podría hablar con ella, luego se dice a si mismo:

**— Ok, hoy es el día ****— **Dijo Butters muy sonrojado hasta las orejas******—.**

**************— _"¡Mas te vale que no lo eches a perder como ha pasado varias veces!" _****— **Le dijo Caos y esto hizo que se asustara por su grito**************__****—.**

**************************— O-Ok...em ¡Jenny, espera un momento!**_**********—**_ Grito el rubio y la chica se volvió hacia a el, ante eso el pequeño comenzó a temblar **— E-Esto...¿M-Me p-preguntaba s-si q-quieres a-almorzar... c-conmigo?**

******— ¿Contigo? ********¡Pero claro que si! Después de todo eres un chico tierno y tambien se me olvido mencionar que eres mas guapo que los otros que me he acostado ****— **Dijo muy feliz para luego abrazarlo, el pobre Butters estaba que se quedaba sin aire ya que estaban en los pechos de la chica mas hermosa de el colegio, por otra parte Caos estaba en un paraíso cuando los sintió**********— ¿Puedo pedirle que mis amigas que vengan tambien?**

******************— ¡Claro! ****—** Dijo Butters con una sonrisa y en su mente, Caos se quejaba por que querer estar el y ella nomas**********************—.**

******************************— Ok...tengo que irme ****— **Dicho esto se fue y el rubio trataba de aguantarse lo que podía para no gritar de la emoción**************************************—.**

**************************************[Estando en la cafetería]**

Todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas, hablando y comían a la vez, en una mesa estaban sentados Jenny y Butters seguido por tres chicas, que obviamente son amigas de la rubia:

La primera era una hermosa joven de cabello rizado hasta los hombros, pelirrojo, estaba vestida con un abrigo naranja una falda verde del mismo color que su Ushanka, era algo plana pero no tanto, ella es una joven bastante estudiosa y hasta tambien sacaba buenas calificaciones, tambien era algo popular y una vez mas las chicas sentían envidia por eso. El nombre de esta chica es Kylie Broflovsky. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que tres chicos, cuyos nombres eran: Stan Marsh, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, Eric Cartman, el castaño que se la pasaba comiendo de todo y ganándose el apodo "culo gordo" y por ultimo esta Trent Boyett, el mas rudo de la escuela, ella cuando pasaba en los pasillos de la escuela, estos tres siempre se quedan embobados al verla como siempre sucede con Jenny, en especial Stan, quien Wendy lo había dejado por Gregory.

La segunda era una pelinegra, tambien de hermosa al igual que Kylie, su cabello era largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas y tenían unos pequeños cuernos y tambien una cola, en cuanto a su vestimenta traía puesto una blusa color negro seguido por una falda roja con rayas tambien negras y por ultimo unas botas color marrones oscuras, es la hija del Demonio, ella a veces luego de venir a su casa, obviamente el Infierno, siempre pasa vergüenza por la actitud de su padre y tambien es enemiga de Dios. Su nombre es Diana Thorne, tampoco ella sabe que hay dos adolescentes que mueren por ella, un se llama Pip, al que todos le tenían mucho odio desde pequeño y el segundo era Christophe DeLorne mas bien conocido como "El topo" y al igual que ella, tambien odiaba a Dios.

La tercera era una chica cabello largo hasta por debajo de la cintura, para ser precisos, la chica es tambien hermosa, tenia puesto un abrigo color rojo, una falda color gris algo corta y unas botas marrones, ella es toda una fanatica de los tacos, pero en este caso de lo que podiamos ver que hay tres chicos que al igual que Kylie y Diana, morían por ella, como por ejemplo, Kevin Stoley, el fanático de las guerra de galaxias, Token Black, el afroamericano y tambien Josh Meyers. Esta chica se llamaba Clara Donovan

******************— Chicas, el es Butters ********************— **Dijo Jenny presentando al chico, quien estaba sonrojado y nervioso a la vez—.

******************************************************************************— Hola ********************— **Saludo la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa —.

******************************************************************************************************************************************— ¿Tu que, grandisimo pendejo? ********************— **Dijo Diana sin ni siquiera saludarlo, lo cual eso hizo que este se asustara—.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Hola lindo ********************— **Saludo Clara muy coqueta al igual que Jenny y este tan solo se sonrojo —.

******************— H-Hola chicas ********************— Les devolvió el saludo y estas rieron por su reaccion ********************—.**

******************************************************************************— _"¿De que mierda se ríen estas putas?"_********************— **Termino de decir, Caos algo confundido por eso ******************—.**

El rubio se sentó al lado de Jenny, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y al mismo tiempo que frotaba los nudillos rápidamente, en lo mas al fondo se podía ver a los chicos ya mencionados que estaban locos por las tres amigas de Jenny, sus caras no parecían para nada contentos, un de ellos apretó fuertemente una lata de gaseosa y los otros le dedicaban una MUY mala mirada a al joven y decían cosas como que quería apartarlo de las tres chicas, bueno, hay veces que el poder de los celos y envidia son incontrolables.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**************************************Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews.**

**************************************¡Nos vemos!**

**************************************¡CHAO!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Escenas románticas

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno lamento haberme tardado más de unas semanas actualizar el capítulo de esta historia, es que escuela ¡Bah! Es la misma escusa que hago siempre al dejar Reviews en historias y en Fics, bueno suficiente charla por hoy y comencemos con esto:**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker, si lo fuera los chicos serian unas hermosas chicas (?)**

**Ahora sin más que decirles les dejo leer el Capitulo y disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Escenas románticas entre adolescentes.**

Luego de que el grupo de chicos sintiera celos de que Butters se haya sentado con las chicas que siempre van por detrás, vemos que en el caso de Stan, quien estaba sacando sus cosas para la siguiente materia, no obstante vio a la chica de sus sueños, bueno no tan exagerado, la pelirroja también sacaba sus cosas, el chico le miraba el gran trasero que tiene, ante eso en su mente ya se estaba imaginando de el mismo cogiéndose a la joven inteligente y como esta gemía de placer, bueno todo sabemos que Stan no era ese chico que tiene puras tonterías al querer ligarse a una chica, pero desde que termino con Wendy ya no era el mismo, él se sentía libre de no tener esa puta de por vida a su lado, ahora que sentía eso, bueno eso no es lo más importante así que cambiando de tema, el pelinegro suspiro y se fue a donde estaba Kylie, pero lo que él no se había dado cuenta, era que estaban Trent y Cartman, quienes estaban escondidos detrás de la pared de los pasillos, espiaban a Marsh para ver como la chica llegaría a rechazarle hasta que se ponga deprimido o tal vez volverse gótico, ya una vez estando al lado de la joven Broflovski, carraspeo un poco antes de hablarle y le dijo:

**— Em… ¿Kylie? —** Dijo Stan que tenía unos nervios a más no poder —.

**— Oh, hola Stan** — Saludo la chica dejando de sacar sus cosas, prestándole más atención y eso hizo que el pelinegro se ponga más nervioso de lo que ya está **— ¿Qué pasa?**

**— Me preguntaba si en la próxima clase me podría sentar a tu lado y…—** Dijo Stan rascándose la nuca pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque vomito encima de la pelirroja —** ¡P-perdón!**

**— ¡Qué asco! No te preocupes y Stan si puedes sentarte conmigo en la clase** —Dijo Kylie limpiándose el vómito del chico con un pañuelo, ante eso el joven Marsh abrió la boca BIEN sorprendido **— ¿Te ocurre algo, Stan?**

**— ¿Eh? No...No me pasa nada, te veo luego** — Dicho esto se fue corriendo dejando a Kylie aun confundida por su reacción —.

En cuanto a Trent y Cartman, ellos también se quedaron con la boca abierta, el rubio grande apretó las manos en el borde de la pared, rompiéndola, furioso ya que se suponía que Stan fuera rechazado por la pelirroja, cosa que no funciono y luego dijo:

**— Ese maldito cínico de mierda… ¡Yo quería que el fuera rechazado por ella!** — Grito en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara y aun apretando las manos llegando a romper todavía la pared —.

**— Puff… ¿Qué pasaría si Kylie te rechazara? Te vas a deprimir como el, idiota** — Dijo el castaño en tono burlón haciendo que al rubio mayor se le saliera una vena bien gruesa en la frente y mirándolo furioso —.

**— ¡Cállate!** — Exclamo Trent para luego darle un coscorrón en la cabeza de este y de ahí ya se le formo un chichón con el tamaño de una pelota —.

Desviando con ese complicado problema, ahora nos enfocamos, en la joven Clara, quien estaba coqueteando a unos cuantos chicos y las otras chicas se habían puesto celosas por ello, dios, como aumenta el poder de los celos, Josh , quien había salido del baño, se había quedado embobado al ver a la chica de su sueños, hasta le salía un chorro de babas, pero después se sacudió la cabeza para salir de eso, respiro bien profundo, jurando que por favor las cosas salgan bien, salió corriendo y le grito hacia a ella:

**— ¡Clara! ¡Espera un momento, tengo algo que…!** — Exclamo el pelinegro gritándole y la chica lo miro confundida como Kylie, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que se resbalo con una cascara de banana, cayéndose encima de esta —.

**— Ay, Josh estas…—** La chica muy adolorida por el golpe e iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero por desgracia, el pelinegro estaba entre sus piernas y ella se puso roja como un tomate** — Esto Josh…me harías el favor de… ¡Quitarte encima!**

**— ¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento, Clara, realmente lo siento!** — Trato Josh de disculparse ante la chica y detrás de él, estaban Kevin y Token, quienes ante esa escena se habían molestado mucho, pero cuando el brabucón trataba de disculparse con Clara, estallaron a carcajadas hasta que sus pulmones no den más —.

**— No importa, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿De acuerdo?** — Dijo la castaña muy seria —.

**— Claro, lo prometo** — Dijo el chico y después miro a donde estaba la cascara de banana — _**"Puta cascara de banana"**_ — Pensó muy furioso por ello —.

Por otro lado, estaba Diana, quien con sus poderes del mal, lastimaba a unos cuantos chicos que intentaban coquetear con esta, antes de que ocurriera eso, la pelinegra había hecho bromas a las chicas de grados mayores que ella, detrás de la joven, estaba nada más y nada menos que Pip, estaba más nervioso, su corazón latía muy fuerte, tal como lo hizo Josh con Clara, respiro muy profundo, acto seguido se acercó a ella y él dice:

**— Em…Oye Diana** — Logro decir Pip ya que no solo estaba nervioso sino que estaba asustado por los otros jóvenes que recibían el castigo por parte de Diana —.

La aludida con sus poderes mando a volar a un pervertido haciendo que chocara contra la pared, rompiéndola, volviéndose a al rubio inglés, frunció el ceño y le dijo:

**— ¿Qué mierda quieres?** — Pregunto la chica, por su mirada no estaba para nada contenta de que la hayan interrumpido —.

**— Esto…yo… —** Pip trataba de decirle algo, pero de pronto…—.

¡PAF!

La hija del demonio le dio una fuerte bofetada, la cual le quedo la marca de mano de esta, el inglés se sobo un poco, ya que las manos de la Anti-Cristo ardían con tan solo tocarlo, aun mirándolo molesta y le dijo:

**— Si no vas a decirme nada de nada, entonces vete a joder a otra parte —** Dicho esto ella se retiró para seguir jodiendo a alguien más, dejando solo a Pip, quien todavía seguía sobándose la mejilla, segundos después se desmaya porque la chica que tanto le gusta, recibió un manotazo por parte de ella —.

**[Butters POV]**

¡Estaba más feliz que nunca! ¡Por fin pude hablar con la chica que tanto me gusta! Eso me hacía muy feliz, pero lo peor de todo, es que en los momentos que me he tratado de declarar mi amor hacia a ella, todo se iba para al carajo, ya que soy bastante tímido para hacerlo pero tendría que esperar hasta que esté listo para eso, no puedo para en pensar en Jenny, es que ella siempre me ha gustado de que somos pequeños, bueno ya sé que es la que más chicos se ha acostado eso no me molesta para nada, sé que va a sonar algo vergonzoso, a la hora de dormir, me masturbo pensando solamente en ella, dios, sabía que me daría mucha vergüenza si se lo contara a mis padres o lo peor a mis otros familiares, bueno me estoy desviando del tema, a una cuadras más llegue a mi casa, hablando de mi casa, decidimos pintarla, pero no solo eso, le agregamos macetas con flores y plantamos unas cuantas en el patio de atrás y adelante, cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí y típico saludo que hago cuando vengo de la escuela:

**— ¡Hola ya llegue!** — Dije al cerrar la puerta y mis padres me devolvieron el saludo —.

**— Hola hermano —** Dijo mi hermana pequeña, su nombre es Marjorine, ese nombre se vino a la mente cuando nació, me agache para poder abrazarla **— ¿Cómo has estado?**

**— Muy bien** — Le respondí con una sonrisa en mi cara y ella hizo lo mismo —.

_**— "Nos fue bien pero al menos pudimos hablar con la perra de Jenny que está bien buena" —** _Dijo Caos en mi mente, de manera burlona y lujuriosa a la vez, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo que dijo —.

**— ¿Te ocurre algo?** — Pregunto mi pequeña hermana menor mientras se separaba de mí y yo me paraba, no podía sacar de la cabeza con lo me dijo Caos —.

**— ¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada, solo pensaba, bueno será mejor que vaya a dejar mis cosas** — Dije para luego irme directo a mi habitación —.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, caí sobre mi cama, luego tome una foto algo cortada de Jenny…vestida como porrista pero de espalda, ya que aproveche la oportunidad de sacarle la foto, para aclarar las cosas a veces me comporto como un pervertido idiota y otras veces no, no puedo evitar pensar en ella, es que única para mí, todas las noches sueño con el día en que me cogí a la chica más hermosa de la escuela, no me importa las veces en las que me he masturbado pensando en ella o cuando metía mi salchicha en su linda boquita en las fotos que le he sacado, pero siempre y cuando haya riesgo de que mi hermana menor no entre para saber que estoy haciendo, ya que si se entera, podría traumarse con lo pequeña que es, pero bueno.

**— Ah, Jenny como me gustaría poder besar tus lindos labios y por tocarte por donde sea** — Dije en tono lujurioso mientras que mis ojos no se despegaban en la foto de ella misma —.

_**— "Sip, eso mismo pensaba decirlo, pero ahora que lo dijiste, tu y yo pensamos lo mismo de esa puta de cuerpo tan caliente"** _— Dijo Caos en mi mente igual de lujurioso como yo y no pude evitar ponerme rojo por eso —.

**[Fin Butters POV]**

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Algo corto pero bueno, es lo que hay, además tenía poco tiempo. Bueno cuanto a que Marjorine es hermana de Butters en esta historia, pues que no se, he visto unos cuantos Fan Arts sobre ellos y los veo como si fueran hermanos. Ahora responderé los Reviews:**

**Shevarastaigan: ¡Gracias! Qué bueno te gusto, a mí también me gusta el Gender Bend *También se desmaya y muere a la vez (?)***

**Bertha Nayella: ¡Oh woman! Realmente también te amo (?) Me alegra mucho que te guste, te aprecio muchísimo.**

**Coyote Smith: Gracias, muchísimas gracias.**

**Luis Carlos: También te agradezco mucho, que bueno que te gusto, por supuesto que no pondré a Butters tal como lo dijiste, también puede que cuando alguna pelea te pida consejos.**

**Xanderfiles: Si así es, sin Caos no sería igual y muchas gracias.**

**Bueno es todo por hoy, dejen Reviews y nos vemos.**

**¡CHAO!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Capítulo 3: Primer beso

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el Capítulo 3 de esta Historia, lamento mucho la tardanza...pero supongo que ya sabrán del motivo por eso, en fin, espero que les guste y disfruten mucho al leerlo.**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Si lo fuera entonces mi dulce Fantasía seria realidad sobre los chicos que sean sensuales chicas (?) Cosa que no se va a poder hacer realidad nunca en mi vida TToTT**

**¡Ahora sin más que decirles, les dejo leer! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Primer beso de ambos rubios y volviéndose pareja.**

El rubio claro, caminaba rumbo a la escuela, lo más rápido que podía, estaba medio dormido, de seguro será porque ha estado haciendo "asuntos" desde la madrugada, desviando el tema con eso, todos sabemos que Butters es una persona pacifica aunque de vez en cuando pierde la paciencia y termina moliendo a golpes pero veces puede ser un poco pervertido porque desde siempre le gustaba las mujeres de un cuerpo como una diosa, como lo es Jenny, pero a pesar de que no le interesa ninguna otra chica, ya que siempre dice que McCormick es la más bonita del Instituto, obviamente las chicas de celos a mas no poder, siempre la tachaban de "puta suertuda".

Cambiando de tema, una vez llegando a las puertas, se escondió detrás de ella, cuando vio a la chica que siempre habla de ella, piensa en ella, se masturba pensando en la misma chica, la joven coqueteaba con unos chicos y también incluyendo los otros de Grados Mayores, quien cada uno de ellos tenía una especie de ramo de rosas, esta las aceptaba con mucho gusto. Por otro lado, Butters se sentía muy torpe y tonto a la vez por no tratar de declare hacia a ella, no solo el único que piensa en eso, sino que lo mismo pasa con Stan, Trent y Cartman, también con Josh, Token y Kevin, por ultimo a Mole y a Pip, este último siempre era rechazado por la diabólica Diana, sin importar todas las veces, en la que ella lo golpea o lo mandaba a volar muy lejos de su vista.

El rubio suspiro y dijo:

**— Oh mierda. ¿Por qué soy un pendejo que no puede con una chica? Cada vez que intento hablar se me traba la palabra como si tuviera ganas de vomitar, maldita sea, que imbécil** — Dijo Butters muy triste y golpeándose varias veces con el marco de la puerta, sin importar que haya gente que lo estuviera viendo —.

_**— "Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso, tengo un plan de cómo hacer que esa golfa calenturienta del sexo este sobre nuestros pies"** _— Dijo Caos en su mente, tratando de subirle los ánimos, lo cual al joven se sorprendió por lo último que dijo —.

**— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es lo se te ocurre?** — Pregunto Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos rápidamente y sonrojado a la vez —.

_**— "Mi plan es… ¡DARLE UN BESO EN SUS SUEDOSOS LABIOS DE ESA PUTA!"**_ — Exclamo Caos haciendo que el rubio se pusiera ahora más rojo como un tomate ya maduro —.

**— ¿Darle un beso en sus dulces labios? ¡¿Porque no se me ocurrió antes?!** — Grito en voz baja para no llamar la atención de todos, para que luego no lo tachen como un "loco" — ¡Debe funcionar!

— "¡Por supuesto que va a funcionar!" — Exclamo Caos muy emocionado como el — _**"Así que toma todo el valor que este aquí en tu corazón…pero te advierto una cosa…si te reúsas, entonces te hare la vida imposible… ¿Quedo claro?"**_ — Dijo esto último, muy serio, ante eso, a Butters tembló un poco por ello —.

**— O-Ok…esta es mi oportunidad y esta vez no huiré como un marica llorón** — Dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en su pecho, con mucho valor—.

_**— "Así se habla"**_ — Dijo su otra personalidad muy contento por lo que dijo —.

Luego de decir eso, se fue lo más rápido posible para buscar a la chica de sus sueños, obviamente a Jenny, busco en la cafetería, ya que él piensa que podría estar ahí, ya sea encontrándola hablando con sus amigas que les presento el día anterior o aun coqueteando con los chicos hasta tener un trio con ellos o con un solo. Iba a buscarla, pero de pronto, alguien se le acerca, lo abraza y tomándolo por sorpresa al rubio, pero suerte era Jenny, quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara, la cara de Butters estaba muy roja como antes, la chica le dice:

**— Hola Butters. ¿Cómo has estado, lindo?** — Dijo la rubia aun con sus labios —.

**— Em…h-hola J-Jenny…yo estoy muy bien** — Dijo con mucha timidez y nervios al mismo tiempo —.

**— ¿Me estabas buscando?** — Pregunto Jenny —.

_**— "Claro que sí, puta, porque que crees que estábamos ahí parados, aunque ahora que la vemos bien, su cuerpo sigue siendo igual de bueno"**_ — Dijo Caos muy molesto pero cuando dijo lo último, en tono lujurioso y a la vez miraba el cuerpo de la rubia ceniza —.

**— S-Si t-te estaba b-buscando** — Dijo el chico aun con timidez y frotando los nudillos muy rápido —.

**— Que coincidencia —.**

**— S-Si…Jenny…hay algo que quiero decirte — **Dijo Butters tratando de ocultar su timidez y verguenza** —.**

**— ¿En serio y que es?** — Pregunto la chica que se estaba muriendo por curiosidad —.

**— ¿Puedo darte un beso en los labios? —.**

**— ¿Eh? —.**

**— No, no, sabía que era una muy mala ide…**— Dijo Butters sacudiéndose la cabeza y pensando que era una estúpido favor —.

**— Butters, no seas duro contigo, es más, si quieres puedes besarme aquí, no me importa si la gente nos ve. ¿Estás listo para hacerlo?** — Dijo Jenny apartando sus manos para que el evite llorar —.

**— S-Si** — Respondió el chico muy nervioso —.

Jenny cerró sus ojos, agachándose un poco porque a pesar de que ambos tengan la misma edad, el rubio era más o menos un poco más bajo que ella, los labios de la rubia se fueron acercando a los del rubio, quien estaba muy rojo como un tomate ya maduro y listo para comérselo, él también tenía los ojos cerrados, el chico pudo sentir los suaves labios de Jenny, acto seguido se dieron un dulce y apasionado beso, ella correspondió el beso, Butters la apego más a su cuerpo, tomando la de la cintura, las lenguas de ambos, comenzaron a luchar entre sí, después el joven Stotch comenzó a besarle el cuello de la chica, ante eso ella gemía de placer sin importar que la gente estuviese viendo lo que "hacían", Butters con su mano derecha, empezaba a masajear los pechos de la joven, mientras que con la izquierda bajo hasta sus nalgas para poder apegarla todavía a su cuerpo.

**— Ah Butters** — Gemía Jenny aun con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas se ponían rojas —.

_**— "Esta perra sí que gime bien"** _— Dijo Caos en la mente del rubio, pero lo dijo en tono lujurioso —.

**— J-Jenny l-lo lamento…no era mi intención es que…**— El rubio trataba de pedirle perdón por esa escena muy "atrevida" por así decirlo, pero fue interrumpido por ella —.

**— Butters…quiero que sepas…que fuel el mejor beso que me hayan dado junto con las acaricias que me dabas** — Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y sus palabras sorprendieron mucho al rubio —.

**— ¿D-De verdad? ¿No estas enojada conmigo por eso? —** Pregunto Butters muy sorprendido por eso —,

**— ¿Enojada yo? ¡No joda! Por supuesto que no...Al contrario este sí que fue el mejor y sexy beso en vida —.**

**— Vaya, entonces…Jenny… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** — Pregunto el rubio con un sonrojo hasta las orejas —.

**— ¿Ser tu novia? —.**

**— Si no quieres, por mi está bien, no te preocu…**— Butters decía de forma pacífica pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la chica volvió a plantarle un beso en los labios —.

**— Butters…si quiero ser tu novia —** Respondió Jenny separándose del segundo beso —.

**— ¿En serio? —.**

**— ¡Pero claro que sí! Es más, recuerdo que cuando erramos niños, tú me defendiste de los chicos que me golpeaban…desde ese entonces…empecé a sentir una atracción hacia a ti, pero yo también soy tímida…tenía miedo de decírtelo** — Dijo la chica con una sonrisa —.

**— Yo también sentía una atracción hacia a ti, Jenny y tenía miedo de decírtelo, es que soy muy torpe para declararme —.**

**— Bueno entonces. ¿Quieres que después de la escuela, vayamos al parque de South Park?** — Pregunto Jenny —.

**— ¡Claro! —.**

_**— "¡Por supuesto que aceptamos tu invitación, luego del paseo, nos vamos a nuestra casa para tener una noche apasionada y escuchar sus gemidos, que son música para nuestros oídos!"**_ — Caos no perdió el tiempo en decir cosas en tono lujurioso y Butters se sonrojo por lo que dijo —.

Dicho esto, ambos adolecentes se tomaron de la mano y se fueron la cafetería que de a poco había mucho drama, el rubio estaba muy feliz de que Jenny se haya vuelto su novia y McCormick también estaba en el mismo estado

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que lo del beso y las "cosas" que hicieron Jenny y Butters me inspire en las veces que me he besado con mi novio, dejando ese tema aparte, ahora responderé los Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Spody El Jarcor: Me dio risa lo que escribiste sobre como Cartman y Trent observaban a Stan si iba a hacer rechazado o no.**

**Coyote Smith: No hay de que agradecer, me siento muy avergonzada cuando me agradecen *Se rasca la nuca***

**GabrielMarsh: Que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Luis Carlos: Reí mucho lo que escribiste en el Review XD**

**¡Bien, es todo por hoy, dejen Reviews!**

**¡Y nos vemos la próxima!**

**¡CHAO!**


End file.
